Total Drama Game Stars
by CynderFanForever
Summary: Spyro the Dragon and many other game stars are called on by Chris McLean to come to Camp Wawanakwa and battle with each other to see who will win. As soon as the games begin, it becomes survival of the fittest, and everyone finds out that no one is best at everything.


**Total Drama Game Stars**

Chapter One: The Campers

Chris McLean waited on the docks for the new campers that were to soon arrive to Camp Wawanakwa, a summer camp-type place where he had already done another couple of shows.

After learning of being able to do a new one with video game stars, he was excited, now being able to do something that would earn him more money, which was the main thing he wanted more than anything else.

The first boat came up, and on it were two dragons, one black and one purple.

"Well, well, well," Chris said, "welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Spyro and Cynder! It's great to finally meet you guys! Hope you have an awesome time!"

"Thanks," Spyro replied. He turned to Cynder and hugged her. Seeing this gave Chris an idea that would make the two angry at him possibly, but would make him very happy.

The second and third boat soon appeared, side-by-side. When they both arrived, Spyro and Cynder could see that on the first to arrive after theirs was an odd-looking creature.

"Lady and gentle-uh, guy, meet Crash Bandicoot!" Chris continued. "And on the third boat to arrive, two friends mutated together, both enemies of Crash's, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile!"

"Thank you, Chris," Dingodile said in an Australian accent. "Well, Crash, it seems the three of us are all here. I wonder who else is here."

Suddenly another boat came rushing up the water towards them. It slammed right into the dock, causing a yellow-skinned man to fly right onto the dock, with two masks behind him, fighting each other. The man got up, letting everyone else see what he looked like. He had a large metal N stamped into the middle of his forehead. The masks, meanwhile, were still fighting with each other. One looked like a monkey's face with different-colored feathers, some green, others blue and red, while the other was a long red mask with what looked like bones hanging from its sides.

"And now we have the two mask brothers, Uka-Uka and Aku-Aku, one of whom is a teacher and friend towards Crash, while Uka-Uka is a villain towards Crash, as is this yellow guy, Neo Perrywinkle Cortex!" At the use of his full name, Cortex looked up with an angry expression.

"Don't you even dare call me that!" Cortex yelled at Chris.

Chris just laughed, not caring for that. It was all just fun and games to him.

"And now, please welcome an enemy towards Spyro, as well as one of his best friends, Ripto and Hunter the Cheetah!" Chris announced to everyone. "So guys, how was the trip over here?"

"Good, Chris," Spyro answered as he greeted Hunter. "But just wondering, why did you have to call over one of my worst enemies? It's not the best thing to do, you know. For all you know, we might be getting into a fight."

"And that's exactly what I want to happen!" Chris exclaimed in a high, happy voice. "It'll raise the ratings for the show!"

Every one of the campers just sighed, not understanding what Chris was so happy about, since a fight, they knew, would not always be the right thing to happen.

"So wait, where are all the other campers?" Aku-Aku asked. "I thought I heard there would be sixteen of us here. So far, I see that there are only ten of us here."

"Yeah, the last six are on their way. Three of them are together in one boat, two of them are in another, and one asked to be in one by herself. So now, I'd suggest to you to just wait, and don't question me, please."

Aku-Aku nodded, knowing it wasn't the best thing to question some people. He squinted through the sunlight, and noticed two other boats coming towards the dock. It took five minutes for the boats to finally arrive, and when they did, everybody was able to see that the new arrivals.

On the first boat were three animals, one a raccoon, one a turtle in a wheelchair, and the last a pink hippo. Coming in the second boat was a female creature who resembled Crash, as well as a large, muscular bandicoot with a robotic left arm, and in the last boat was a female fox, who had a gun in her right hand.

"And now, the last six contestants here! In the first boat, we have Sly Cooper, Bentley the Turtle, and Murray the Hippo. In the second, we have relatives of Crash, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot! And in the last boat is someone I think Sly would count as more of a nemesis, Carmelita Montoya Fox. And that, I must, say, is the end of our meeting with one another. All the contestants have arrived, and now, I must explain what will happen when one of you is eliminated. Yes, I did say that after most of these challenges you'll be experiencing here, one of your teams will lose, and so, one of you on your team will be eliminated from the challenge at the fire, and once that happens, you must come back here, the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and after doing that, you will not be able to come back..._ever_."

Spyro looked over at Cynder. Both were now scared of this, as neither of them wanted to be separated from one another.

"Anyway, let's move onto the teams," Chris continued once more. "The first team will be called the Scorching Dragons. Now, for that team, I will call all of you who'll be on it. First, Spyro, you will be the captain for the team. And then, Crash, Sly, Uka-Uka, Dr. Cortex, Ripto, Coco, and Bentley. Next up will be the team known as the Shocking Foxes. Now, Carmelita, you may think you'll be the captain, but you won't." At this, Carmelita's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she blurted. "I mean, it's named after me, since I'm a fox, and I have a shock gun!"

Before she could say anything else, Chris cut her off.

"Okay, and the members of the team the Shocking Foxes will be Cynder, who will be the captain for the team, and then Crunch, Carmelita, Aku-Aku, Dingodile, Hunter, Tiny, and Murray. Well, since that's all over, I think it's time to tell you all where you'll be sleeping. All the girls will be sleeping in one cabin, and all the guys in the other. Got that? Good. So in ten minutes, all of you get yourselves ready, meet in the mess hall, and then we'll get ready for the first challenge."

Chris walked away, leaving the campers to make their way to their respective cabins. As they made their way, Spyro went up to Cynder.

"Hey, Cyn, don't be sad," he told her. "I know it's wrong that we're on completely different teams, but you just need to stay strong, okay?"

She nodded, looked at him, and smiled. "It could always be worse, I guess. And I'm sure that we'll get through this together. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey buddy, stop your love life for a moment and come to the cabin," Hunter called. "I just hope Ripto doesn't burn it down."

Spyro laughed, hugged Cynder, and walked off to his cabin.

Cynder knew Spyro was right, and knew that, from that point on, she would have to do her best to continue on with the show, and would have to keep hoping to win and not be defeated by any of the other campers, whom she now knew were some of her worst enemies, and she would do everything in her power to win and be reunited with the dragon she loved, even if it meant going extreme.


End file.
